Her Last Wish
by LauraRauraRoss
Summary: "I don't want you to love me because I'm sick, because I'm dy—" "I've never once taken pity on you because you're sick. I helped you with your bucket list because I wanted to spend time with you. Even if it is the only time you have left." And he will grant her final wish / three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I've been working on this for a while now, it's kinda sad, but there's also going to be really fluffy moments.**

**It will be a three-shot.**

**Incase people jump to conclusions, this story will not be like Ruin.**

**Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

_Don't wait until it's too late to tell someone much you love them, how much you care. Because when their gone, no matter how loud you shout and cry, they won't hear you anymore._

* * *

When something bad happens you have three choices. You can either let it define you, let it destroy you or let it strengthen you.

And sometimes it takes going through all of the above and the help of someone else to determine what you chose.

Maybe that's partly the problem Ally had. But she didn't want a person, because she didn't want to hurt anymore people.

Not that that stopped him.

Hell no.

But did he end up getting hurt?

Hell yes.

* * *

Some days are good, others not so much.

Today, is one of Ally Dawsons bad days.

It's days like this she's trapped in 'her room', and for someone who was once such an independent teenager, this sucks. Really sucks.

But Ally Dawson has never been one for breaking rules. And that's why sneaking out her room at one o'clock in the morning is making her heart beat faster than normal, and her eyes more alerted as she looked over her shoulder every two minutes.

When the coast was clear she let out a shaky breath, forgetting that she has to take breaks sometimes. Forgetting she isn't as strong as she used to be.

Clutching tightly onto the window ledge Ally peered out onto the hospital garden. It's the only part of this damn building she actually enjoys going to. Although she's smart enough to know that going out tonight would be a death sentence for her.

And she really doesn't need anymore of those.

"Hey, are you ok?" A confused voice comes from behind her, making her jump slightly.

To her surprise it's only a boy, probably around ages with her, maybe older? It's hard to tell with guys sometimes. Especially when they're tall like this one.

And he has blonde hair. Not that many eighteen year old guys could pull that off, that is if he is eighteen.

And don't even get her started on his adorable dimples.

Staring.

She's staring at him.

Great.

Unable to think straight, all Ally can muster is a short nod.

"You sure don't look ok." Concern quivers through the boys eyes.

"I'm fine," She croaks, hating that the medication makes her mouth so dry.

But she's not fine. And dimple boy has every right to be worried just by looking at her.

She knows her skin is deathly pale, and her eyes always look tired — not the bright vibrant chocolate drops they used to be. Her hair hangs lifeless as she's given up trying to make an effort with it. Not to mention you could hear her breathe from the other side of the room.

And only now is she realizing that sneaking out her room wasn't the best idea.

Maybe because now her legs are trembling, or because the thumping of her heartbeat is building up pressure inside her head. "Shit," But the biggest seller would be the fact that she's slowing losing all feeling as the floor is flying towards her at an empecable speed.

That is until it abruptly stops, causing her eyes to frantically lock on an unfamiliar pair of arms wrapped around her body, keeping her own stuck firmly by her side. And the soft feeling of material against her cheek as her face is pressed against something warm and hard.

"Whoa— ok, it's ok," A gentle voice whispers in her ear. "You're gonna be ok."

Embarassed doesn't even begin to add up to what Ally is feeling in this moment in time.

Sure she's used to this, having extreme waves of dizziness or passing-out had become a very routined event in her life.

But having an extremely cute boy who she's only just met catch her fall, yeah, not on the schedule.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, trying to move out the boys grasp.

Times like this she wished she would have blacked out. Maybe if she hit her head hard enough she could forget the past few minutes.

"I'm going to get help," the boy sat Ally down on the floor, her back pressed against the wall as he crouched down to her level, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'll be right back."

"No!" She squeeked. "No, please don't, if they know I got out my room and wandered around by myself, they'll be mad because I have to rest, too much movement causes stress on my body."

Did she really just tell this stranger that? Like he needs to know that. She doesn't even know his name. So far she's adapted it to dimple boy.

But he doesn't know her, he doesn't need to know _about_ her.

And now she needed to stop thinking too much.

_It'll cause stress on your body_

The doctors voice rang in her head.

Yeah, well she might as well just stop all together.

"Please just go back to whatever you were doing. I'll be fine, and then I'll go back to my room."

"Like hell I'm leaving you on your own. If you don't want me to go get help then fine, but I am taking you back to your room."

Ally was about to reject his offer. But even she knows that would be a bad idea.

"Ok, I'm in room 214, ward six."

"Ward six—"

"The cancer ward." She finished for him, she knows his tone of voice all too well. He knew exactly what ward six was. Anyone who set foot in this hospital quickly discovered it, one of the best life expectancys in all of Florida.

But not in Ally's case.

Never in Ally's case.

"Ok let's go," the dimple boy said a little more quietly as he held Ally up for support, slowly making their way down the hall. "My names Austin by the way."

The little lopsided grin he gave her sent butterflies on a craze inside her.

There's no denying this boy— Austin — is cute, not to mention how nice he's being towards her.

But there's something different about him, something that makes her almost uneasy, in the best way possible.

* * *

"So tell me again why you thought it would be a good idea to wander the corridors alone at one in the morning?"

"I just needed to know I haven't wasted another day lying in bed." She grumbled as her headache increased.

"So you did this to prove a point to yourself?" Austin asked as he placed her gently onto the bed.

"Well it wasn't on my bucket list but I thought it would be worth a shot."

"Bucket list?"

"Yeah, I have a bucket list." She averted her gaze to her blanket as she made herself comfortable.

"What kind of things do you have on this bucket list?" He asks looking around the small room. It has a slight aura of what he imagines is her perfume. And pictures of her — with who he assumes are her family — hanging from the wall.

"Just stuff ok. Look thank you for helping me, but you don't need to stay with me or make small talk. I'm fine."

"You sure didn't look _fine_ when you collapsed on me back there." He said with a hint of cockiness in his voice.

"I did not collapse on you." Ally felt her cheeks heat up. "I got dizzy and you happened to be in my way."

"Of the floor?"

"Yes," She gritted her teeth, willing herself not to turn anymore red.

"I'm guessing 'get better at lying' isn't on your list?"

"You know you're a stranger, and I'm not supposed to talk to strangers so I would like it if you left my room please."

"Hey, I don't want to cause any trouble." He raised his hands. "Just thought you might need some company."

"And why could you think that?"

"Because you were wandering the corridors at one in the morning—"

"I told you it's because—"

"The bucket list I know."

"That wasn't on my bucket list." She exasperated.

"You know we've talked a whole lot about this bucket list in last five minutes I've known you. And I've still not seen it yet." He smirked.

"Why are you still here?"

"I'm starting to question wether it's real or not."

"Of course it's real!" she gaped at him. "Why would I lie about something like that?"

Austin shrugged, trying to fight the smile from creeping onto his face. "Just saying, there's a lot of talk here but not—"

"Here," Ally shoved a crumpled piece of paper into his hands.

_1. Eat cookie dough._

"Really?" He raised his eyebrow at the nervous looking girl.

"What? I've never eaten cookie dough before." She snapped.

_2. Learn to drive._

_3. Have a cliche movie moment._

_4. Travel the world._

An unsettling and sudden thought creeps into Austin's mind as he looks over again at the frail girl staring intensely at her list.

_5. Perform in front of a crowd._

_6. Walk in high heels._

_7. Put a lock on the Love Lock bridge._

_8. Become best friends with a complete stranger._

_9. Be somebody._

"What was the last one?" Austin questioned.

"Huh?"

"Number ten, you've scribled it out."

"Oh yeah, umm, it was just stupid, I don't need it on my list." Ally looked down at the ground.

"Clearly not if you felt the need to write it down in the first place."

A thick silence invades the room, making both parties uncomfortable as they know so little about one another.

"Do you have a pen?" Austin asked suddenly.

"Yeah," Ally wearily passed him the object. "What are you doing?"

"Scoring off number eight."

"Why?"

Austin stuck his hand out, patently waiting until Ally realised his gesture and shook it.

"Hey, my names Austin Moon."

Ally cocked her head to the side, a slight glimmer in her eyes. "Ally Dawson."

"Well then Miss Dawson, looks like I've just officially befriended you, and you now have one less thing on your list." He grinned.

* * *

"Whoa, carful where you— Ally?"

It's been two days since Ally met Austin, she hasn't been out her room since. Mostly because the new round of meds makes her sleep for excessive periods of time.

But here they are, standing in the cafeteria. Well more like Ally leaning against Austin in the cafeteria.

"This seems to be a recurring theme, you falling on me."

"Hey the other night—"

"I was in the way of the floor," He clicked his fingers. "How could I forget." The cheeky grin not leaving his face.

Ally could feel her face heating up again. Great, this boy she hardly knows is giving her a school girl crush.

"You sure the doctors know you're out here this time?"

"Of course they do! What I did the other night was an exception and it won't be happening again." She lifted her chin up and walked past him, Austin following beside her.

"So where are we going?" He asked swinging the plastic bag he's holding.

"You're not going anywhere, not with me anyway."

"Why not?"

"Because—"

"If you say 'because I don't know you' or 'you're a stranger' then that's not an excuse. Because if you remember I have officially befriended you."

"I didn't actually ask you to."

"Yeah well it happened. Now come on, I'm bored and I want to get to know my new best friend."

"Fine then," Ally grumbled. "We're going to the garden."

"To..?"

"Sit, and talk."

"Sounds boring."

"Well if you have any better suggestions go for it."

Austin was quiet for a minute as they continued to make their way towards the exist.

"We could make out?"

She stopped dead in her tracks, staring up in total shock at him.

"Kidding," he smiled, making Ally's heart sink a little.

Ally stayed silent until they reached the small garden. Thoughts racing through her head, her breathing slightly uneven.

Stupid crush.

"This is nice." Austin looked around.

No one was here. No one ever came here, it was Ally's little secret. Which is why inviting Austin to come along without a second thought is slightly annoying her.

"So now we're here, let's talk."

"About?" She questioned him as she sat down on the soft grass.

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I want to know about Ally Dawson."

"I'm not good at talking about myself." She croaked.

Austin lay back on his elbows, tilting his face up to the sun. Looking so carefree.

"Well then I'll help you. How old are you?"

"Eighteen. You?"

"Nineteen." He answered. Damn, she knew she was close. "Brothers or sisters?"

"I'm an only child."

"Pets?"

"I had a bird named Owen once."

"Hobbies?"

"Writing music."

"Really?" Austin shot up from where he was lying, suddenly looking very interested. "I love performing. Maybe you can show me one of your songs?"

"Maybe not, they're probably really bad. I mean I've never shown them to anyone before, some are just stupid ideas that have popped into my head because—"

"Rambler."

"What?"

"You're a rambler. And I know for a fact your songs will sound good, have a little faith in yourself." He once again directed his adorable smile at her. "So what, that's now five things I know about you. And two things you know about me. You have three questions, go."

"Ok, umm, why are you here? In this hospital I mean." She asked.

"My Grandad's here, so I've been visiting a lot with my family."

"Austin I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it," he waves her off.

She wondered if it was because he knows she's in the cancer ward. And that her worrying about his grandad would be the last thing she needs to have on her mind.

But why didn't he ask about it? Surely he's curious.

"What's in the bag?"

"Oh this?" He grinned as he lifted out a tub of cookie dough.

"You didn't!"

"Oh but I did." He handed her the tub along with a spoon, also from the bag.

"Wait, why were you carrying this around?"

"I was actually on my way to your room. 214 right?"

"Yeah," she's nodded nervously. He was coming to visit her. By his own choice.

"Have you got your list with you?"

Ally nodded again, handing him over the piece of paper. She carries it with her everywhere. She has for the past three months.

Austin — clearly being prepared for today — pulled out a pen from his back pocket, hovering it above the paper.

"You know I can't actually cross this off the list until you try the cookie dough."

"Right," Ally fumbled with the tub, Finally getting it open and tasting her first spoonful of cookie dough. "Ohmmmgoodd," Ally tried to talk but it came out as one big mumble, gaining her a laugh from Austin.

And not just one of those little chuckles. No, full on laughing with his head thrown back, the kind that makes her heart beat faster than a car racing down the highway. The kind of laugh she wants to hear more of.

"So what's the next thing you wanna cross off on your list?" He asked, examining the paper in his hand.

"Austin, I'm really thankful for what you've done for me, but you know you don't have to do this."

"But what if I actually want to do this?"

"I don't want you to feel like you have to do this because I have—"

"You have cancer." He stated, not questioned, but she still nodded. "You aren't cancer." He said seriously.

"What do you mean?"

Austin's frowned, "You think I'm only taking pity on you because of your illness. But I'm not, I've befriended a girl named Ally Dawson because I think she's pretty great. Not because she's sick. And if you think that then you can't see the difference between yourself, and your illness."

Ally didn't know how to respond to that. Has she really let her illness define her? Does he really like her for her. No catch?

"And as long as you're up to it I'm going to help you with your list. Somethings may take a little longer to complete.." Austin continued to talk as Ally's mind wandered. She doesn't have a long time left to do a lot of things.

The list was just something she wrote down the day the doctors broke the news to her.

_Five months._

That's the time she was given three months ago. Now time is ticking

Now she's on a study drug. Meaning she doesn't know if it's working, and she won't until it's done, or she's done for that matter.

No more chemo. No more hair loss. No more feeling so exhausted.

That's what she was told last year when she was cancer free. She actually thought she would be able to live the rest of her life normal.

And then came her relapse. Of course.

But he doesn't need to know that. He doesn't need to deal with all that. As soon as his grandad is out the hospital he probably won't come back to visit. And that's for the best. She can't get too attached.

She can never get too attached.

* * *

**A/N: ok so this is rated T right now, but there is part of this story that could potentially be rated M, so I need you guys to tell me in the reviews what you wanna see. Stay T, or go M?**

**Anyway I hope you like this so far, if you could tell me what you thought that would be great.**

**I promise you'll find out more about Ally's illness in the next chapter.**

**(btw I've just edited this chapter so sorry if you thought it was an update.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: wow I got an amazing response for the first chapter, thank you guys so much, it really does mean the world.**

**Ok so I'm not dead, I'm just a terrible author who is really bad at updating.**

**Until then please enjoy this, I hope it's not too crappy for you, considering you had to wait over a month for it...**

**Ok so there's a lot of flashbacks, so pay attention to the dates. In present day (April 20th) She has known Austin for four months. (She met him in January.)**

**ALSO thank you to my best friend Maiya (lynchxdipippa) she's the reason I've been able to update, so you can thank her in the comments and go check out her stories, they're AMAZING!**

* * *

**~April 20th 2014~**

"I'm so sorry Ms Dawson, the study drug has failed to work over the past four months. I'm afraid in that time the cancer has had time to spread from your liver to your bones."

"Where about?" Penny asked, wide-eyed as she grasped onto Ally's hand.

"It's gotten to the spine, rib cage and left arm."

"So the study drug didn't work," Lester spoke up, trying to steady his voice. "She'll go back on chemo until it's out her bones."

"Her liver is completely—"

"No." Lester bellowed. "There's always other options, like a transplant?"

"I'm very sorry to tell you Mr & Mrs Dawson, but the cancer is terminal."

Terminal.

Terminal.

Terminal.

"Of course there are options to extend your life expectancy," the doctor said to Ally.

"How long?"

"With treatment, we can estimate up to three months. That's two more than you were told four months ago when you relapsed. But I'm afraid that this far in, all we'll be able to do is make you comfortable."

"Well then we'll get stated right away—"

"No," Ally whispered interrupting her mom. "I–I don't want—"

"Ally this isn't up for debating." Lester shouted.

"It's my life dad, and whatever little time I have left I don't want to become a freaking vegetable. Please." Tears were now building up in here eyes.

_I'm dying_. She wanted to shout.

She didn't like crying in front of her parents. Or anyone for that matter. She was already putting them through enough pain. They were watching their only daughter die, they're the ones that have to live and deal with that for the rest of their lives, not her.

"How long will I have if I refuse treatment?"

"One month at the most. Your mets have been growing much faster than we could have predicted, and you have developed another tumor spreading across your rib cage."

Ally nodded, staring down at her necklace. The one Austin gave to her.

* * *

**_~February 11th 2014~_**

_"You're nearly finished," the nurse said soothingly rubbing Ally's back._

_Tears started to well in her eyes as she ended her coughing fit, taking a breath._

_She looked at her hand and saw some red mixed with whatever shit her lungs had once again rejected. She closed her eyes and grabbed a tissue from the bedside, wiping it off._

_The nurse looked at her with a smile on her face, a concealed look of worry in her eyes._

_"You okay now sweetheart?" She said, handing Ally the polystyrene cup of tasteless water. Sometimes, on a bad day, that's all they could really do. __Ally knew it was one of her _really_ bad days. She had to ring the call bell, which she hated, and have her food brought to her,__ she didn't even have the energy to pick up the remote._

_Ally nodded to the nurse. "I'm just dandy." She said, her voice soft and fragile._

_The nurse looked at the clipboard on the front of Ally's bed patting her feet._

_"Make sure you eat that okay? You need your strength." She said gesturing to the swing out table with her lunch on it._

_Ally nodded, even though her stomach clenched at the thought of keeping anything down._

_The nurse walked out and an all too familiar blonde boy walked in behind her._

_He smiled at the brunette, the look quickly fading when he saw how pale she was and the bruises under her eyes._

_"Hey blondie." She said softly, pushing herself up off the pillows a bit._

_"Hey stranger." He replied coming to sit in the chair by the bed. He looked at the tv before looking back at her._

_"Why are you watching Crime and Judgement? You hate these shows." He said knowingly._

_She gave him a weak smile. "I'm too tired to go get the remote." She said winded._

_He grabbed the remote and pressed the numbers for the music channel. __They were talking to some new celebrity, when he turned back to her._

_"So, how you feeling?" He said looking straight at her._

_"Not so hot." _

_He tilted his head. "__Maybe not hot, but you've definitely got the cute factor working for you." He said making her laugh._

_She coughed once, ending the laughter. "Don't. Make me. Laugh, it hurts." She said still giggling a bit._

_His eyes lit up as he reached for his pocket. "Well I got you something that might just make you feel better."_

_"Austin, I told you, you don't need to keep getting me things—" __He pulled out a red box with a bow and sat it on her lap. __She looked down at it. "What's this?" She suddenly questioned, picking it up._

_"An Austin present. Open it." He said biting his lip anxiously._

_As Ally opened the box she gasped. It was a necklace. Her name shined in stirling gold letters, the Y's tail with a diamond on the end._

_"You didn't have to do this." She said looking up at him. He shook his head and took the necklace._

_"Anything for my favorite person." He said, clasping the necklace around her throat, his fingers brushing the back of her neck._

_Two months of friendship? It feels like it's been a lifetime. _

* * *

"Ally please think about this carefully." Her mother begged.

"It's my body, and I have no control over it anymore. We all know the outcome mom, no matter what I decide to do. If I get treatment it won't change anything, it'll only make my weakness painful."

"But you're my daughter," Penny's bottom lip trembles. "My beautiful daughter, you're destined for so much. What about your song writing? You need to grow up and live—"

"Penny!" Lester shouted, his own hands trembling. "You aren't making this any easier."

"It's ok," Ally rasps out, clutching onto both her parents hands. "You don't have to be strong for me, I'm okay, I know you think I'm not but dy— being sick doesn't define me. My illness doesn't define me." Ally inwardly smiles, quoting what Austin had previously told her. "You can be sad, but don't let this ruin you. You may not think it, but I've lived as much of my life as I need to."

* * *

**_~March 7th 2014~ _**

**_Austin: When was the last time we ticked something off your bucket list?_**

_The sudden text Ally received made her instantly sit up, eagerly reading the message._

**_Ally: Well last thing I remember was number 6: walk in heels. ;)_**

_Ally inwardly laughs at the memory. Don't ask how, but Austin also ended up in heels as they staggered around the hospital. Not many guys would do that._

_Three months, she has had three months to fall for Austin Moon, and there was nothing she could do about it. _

_Of course at first she was quite hostile towards him, and found him very over confident and annoying, but that's now become part of his charm. She'll never understand why he chose her, why that faithful night he was there, and more importantly, why he has stuck around._

_It hurts to know he doesn't see her like that, she's his friend, and that's all she'll ever be._

_Cutting her out of her chain of thoughts is the loud ringtone that Austin set for himself in her phone._

_"He—"_

_"Drop everything now and meet me in the pouring rain." He shouted into the phone over the loud noises in the background._

_"W-What do you mean?"_

_"Number three, Have a cliché movie moment. Well it's raining now and I really want to kiss you. So get your cute little butt down to the garden and let's have our cliché moment."_

_Her heart stopped. She swears to God everything just stopped in that moment._

_"Austin—" Ally burst out laughing grabbing her shoes._

_"Don't you dare argue with me Dawson, drop everything now and meet me in the pouring rain."_

_"Ok, ok I'm coming." She giggled quickly moving down the hall towards the exit._

_The words replay in her head._

Well it's raining now and I really want to kiss you.

I really want to kiss you.

kiss you.

_Oh God, this can't be good for her heart, it shouldn't be beating this fast._

_As she pulls open the glass door to their hospital garden she sees him standing there, completely and utterly soaked._

_"What are you doing," She shouts over the loud thrashing rain, the smile not leaving her face._

_"I already told you, we're having that cliché moment. Now come over here."_

_Quickly Ally runs over to him, squealing at the feeling of the cold rain. Once she grabs onto his shirt, biting her bottom lip and looking straight into her eyes, she knows now, this is the moment._

_"Are you sure." _

_"Ally I've been waiting to kiss you from the very first day I saw you." Austin gently cupped Ally's face, pulling her forward slightly, and leaning down himself._

_"What if I'm horrible at it?" She whispered, feeling his breath against her mouth._

_"Impossible," Austin leaned in even more, until there was next to no space left between them. The rain droplets were running down their faces, blocking off all other sound. "Because as long as it's you, everything is perfect."_

_With that Austin seals the remaining gap. Feeling his soft lips against her own, the only warmth her body is receiving makes her legs quiver._

_His lips gently massage hers, with one hand still cupping her cheek, the other is caressing away her now wet hair. While Ally on the other hand has wrapped her arms around his waist. Being this close to him, have him_ kiss_ her, it does things to her. The emotion they're both putting into this one kiss is unbearable._

_With a wave of __confidence sweeping over Ally, she stands on her tip-toes, angling her head better, and begins to nibble on his bottom lip. All Austin can do is let out a 'hmmhm' sounds. _

_As they break away, panting for a breath, Austin leans down and places light kisses on her cheek._

_"I don't know if that kiss was enough for you to realise, but I really like you Ally." Austin nervously whispers into her ear._

_"It's taken you long enough hot-shot," She grinned at him, leaning in for another kiss._

* * *

Of course having a very sick patient out in the cold, pouring rain wasn't the best idea.

The next day Ally was bed ridden, once again too weak and sick to move.

Austin apologized to her over and over, until eventually she made him lie down in bed with her as they fell asleep.

She wasn't mad at him, but it hurt to see him that upset over her getting ill, she doesn't know how she can tell him she only has a few months left. Oh god, how is she meant to tell Austin she really is going to die.

He was always the hopeful one, the optimist.

* * *

**_~March 17th 2014~_**

_The corridors are silent, not the nice thinking silent. But a sad, dark, depressing silence. The boy across the hall died this morning at around 3AM, all the parents have been in visiting, leaving flowers and sympathy for his parents. Being around their own children a little more._

_It makes her think, will it be like this when she goes? Will she be in hospital? Maybe she shouldn't be thinking so negatively, for all she knows the study drug could be working._

_"I just heard," Austin came panting in through the door, his hair is a little messy and his shirt is half tucked into his pants. _

_Austin quickly walked over to Ally, lifting her up to stand her on her feet, before pulling her into a tight hug. She instantly felt secure, inhaling a deep breath, taking in his infamous scent._

_As Austin reluctantly pulls back, he kisses Ally, as both of them freeze. "Uh.." Austin trailed off, scratching the back of his head. _

_Her cheeks were bright red, and smiling like an idiot she just stood there, staring at him. _

_"Maybe we should go somewhere else? I don't want to be stuck on this floor all day," Ally said in an attempt to move the conversation on. It shouldn't be awkward, not after that amazing kiss they had just over a week ago, but they haven't exactly given themself a label yet..._

_"Sure, you up for walking?" _

_"Yes, I'm feeling fine today." She stated proudly._

_"Well if you feel like passing out again my body is here." He cockly opened his arms, pointing to himself._

_"Shut up," Ally's blush only increased as she hit his arm. "C'mon let's go," she mutters._

_"You know you're adorable when you blush." He muses once they get down to the empty cafeteria._

_Ally stays quiet, looking down at her hands._

_"Did you know him well?" Austin suddenly says seriously noticing her sadness. "It's ok to be sad Ally."_

_She's not sad because of that, she's been in this hospital long enough to know that people come and go often. But that's also the problem._

_"Remember how I said I wanted to be somebody?" _

_"Yeah,"_

_"How do I do that, how do I know people will actually remember me."_

_"I'll always remember you Ally, but why are you speaking like.."_

_"I need to be realistic Austin, of course I'm hopeful the study drug is working, but I also need to be realistic. And when I think about that, I'm selfish, and I'm scared that I'll be forgotten."_

_"You will never be forgotten Ally Dawson, not by me anyway." Austin said sternly. "Besides it's late and tonight has been really crappy," He pulled her into his arms. "You're tired, let's get you back to bed, and not think about the worst scenario, okay?"_

_"Okay." Ally smiled at the ironic words they exchanged._

* * *

The doctor leaves the room, clearly forgetting to take the uncomfortable silence with him.

"Are you guys mad?" Ally Finally spoke up.

"Of course we aren't," Lester said. "But we need to know now, are you positive this is what you want? Because money isn't a problem if that's what you're worried about."

"I'm sure dad. Please, this is the only control I have left of myself."

"Then your mother and I will support you."

After her parents calmed down, they left the room for a bit. Of course Ally knows they'll never be ok with her decision, but its her wish. Ironic Right? Her dying wish is to just die. Well that's putting it not so lightly.

Now Ally has a new worry. How will she tell Austin?

Over the last few months he has visited her nearly everyday. He's the best friend that she's ever had, and he's made it clear he would so anything for her in a heart beat.

Let's not forget the fact he's still constant with her bucket list. Not only has she now learned to walk in heels, she now has a lock on the lock bridge — courtesy of Austin's friend who lives in paris — they sent it off in the mail, Austin insisted on writing A&A on the lock.

* * *

**_~April 2nd 2014~_**

"_You're kidding me right?" Ally jumped up and down._

_"Nope, the lock is already half way across the atlantic on its route to France."_

_Ally let out a squeal once again running across the room and leaping into Austin's waiting arms._

_"I can't believe you did this," She breathed, burying her head into the crook of his neck. "I love you."_

_They both freeze._

_Shit._

_Did she really just say that?_

_As Austin slowly sets her down he has a puzzled look on his face._

_"What did you just say?"_

_"Nothing," Ally quickly said, getting more and more flustered by the moment._

_"No, no I'm pretty sure you did say something."_

_"It's not important, just forget it." Ally walked over to her bed. How does she get herself out of this one?_

_"I'm pretty sure you said that you-"_

_"April fools!" She shouted, laughing nervously._

_"April fools was yesterday." Austin deadpanned._

_"My mistake, oh god look at the time." She pointed up to the clock, "You should be going now."_

_Austin shakes his head grinning as he walked over to her._

_"Do I have to force it out of you?"_

_Ally straightened her back as she crosses her arms. "Not possible," She narrowed her eyes._

_"I beg to differ," Austin's grin only gets bigger as he instantly sticks his fingers into Ally's side, making her squeal again._

_"Austin no," she shouts, "You know I hate being t-t-ticked!" She furiously laughs, falling onto the bed._

_Austin climbs on top of her, making sure not to put too much weight on her small frame as she squirms beneath him, his hands dancing up and down her sides._

_"I'll stop tickling you if you tell me what you said."_

_"I hate you," She shouts, red in the face from laughing._

_"I think it was the opposite of that."_

_He's enjoying this way to much._

_"Austin stop!"_

_"Tell me."_

_"Never!"_

_"Then I guess I can't stop."_

_"Fine! Fine!" The brunette finally gives in._

_Austin stops for a moment, letting her catch her breath._

_"I'm waiting."_

_Ally keeps her mouth closed, looking at the door, as if planning her escape. Sadly for Ally, Austin knows her all too well._

_As he starts tickling her again Ally lets out a final scream, "OK! I'll tell you I promise! I said- I- l-love..."_

_Austin immediately stops, leaving Ally panting even more._

_"I said I love you."_

_Austin's eyes glisten, as he leaned down._

_"Say it again."_

_"I love you." She said once again breathless._

_"I don't think I quite got that."_

_She hit his arm, smiling nervously at him. "I love you." She whispered._

_"I love you too." He kissed her, hard, on her mouth. "I love you so much Ally Dawson."_

* * *

**A/N: Hello, little TFIOS reference there. **

**Anyway, How was that? Well first off... 50 reviews on the first chapter? THATS INSANE!**

**I really do love you all so much.**

**The love lock part was hard to write because you may know (or not) that the actual lock bridge in face is being taken down :( all those love locks and memories people have are gone, including R5's! **

**Anyway, please tell me your thoughts on this chapter, sorry if there was any mistakes, I'll be editing it tomorrow! but I knew I couldnt wait any longer to update!**

**I've decided to keep this story a T, but I respect and am thankful for ALL of your opinons.**

**Follow me on twitter Lauren_LynchR5**


End file.
